Vegas
by alecto8
Summary: Waking up in Vegas is always...interesting.
1. Chapter 1

God. She was never drinking, ever again. She raised her hand to cover her face, she could feel the light, so much light. She groaned.

She shouldn't have listened to Chelsea, going to Vegas for their vacation. She was just 25 but she felt like she was too old for that kind of trip. Though she had fun in that strip club.

She couldn't remember her friend with her there. Actually she couldn't remember much from last night.

She passed her tongue on her lips, her mouth was so dry. Fuck.

"Chels stop moving around so much. My hair hurt"

She heard a chuckle, but that was definitely not from her dark friend. Holy sh…

Her train of thought stopped when she looked at the person by her side. Not only because the light felt as if it fried her eyes, but because of who she was with.

A woman, no surprise. The reason she was having a brain freeze was who it was.

Ashley freaking Davies!

And she was looking at her, smiling.

"It's called a hangover"

"I know"

It was so surreal, she felt disconnected.

"You're okay?"

She could only nod.

"So this Chels? Your girlfriend?"

Suddenly her brain moved in fast forward. This was not her room. She was alone, well…

She started to move to sat down, but laid down again, hard nipple against the sheets, nakedness. Cue full body blush. She didn't dare to look at her bedmate.

"We had sex?"

"Yep"

Let's avoid reality. She turned slightly, making sure to stay covered as she moved and grabbed the hotel phone.

" Hello ?"

"Chels are you okay?"

"Spencer! Are **you** okay? I've been worried sick! I left to get more drinks and you had disappeared! I searched and nothing. I thought…don't ever do something like that to me! I lost years of my life!"

"Sorry Chels, I don't remember much. I was way past drunk"

"You already were before you left. Where are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm in another hotel"

"You got a room somewhere else? Spence, did you do something on our stupid Vegas list? "

"Oh, no that one was definitely not on the list"

"So you didn't wake up with a stranger?"

The blond glanced at Ashley.

"Ahh no"

"Did you wake up with a couple of men ?"

"Straight or couple couple?"

"OMG that's relevant?!"

"No! I just…never mind"

"Women and strangers were on the list so…Are you alone or did you wake up with someone you know?"

"Kinda" She glanced at the woman by her side.

"Which one Spencer! You are killing me!"

"The second"

"Really?! Who?!"

She looked again at the worldwide famous singer, but this time she didn't look away. She felt weird watching someone she so many times watched on tv or listen to on the radio.

She looked even better in real life, and that little smile.

The brunette open her mouth but Spencer turned her head so she wouldn't be distracted and raised her left hand so she would stay quiet, she didn't want her friend to recognize that famous voice.

She heard a gasp but did her best to ignore it, the star probably wasn't used to be treated like that.

"Chels, it's complicated and now is not the best time"

"Fine but you'll have some explaining to do"

"Promise"

Spencer frowned when she felt her left hand being grabbed from the sheets. She turned, ready to tell the other girl off.

Once again she was frozen; they were both staring at the ring on her finger, well, It wasn't golden ring; and it seemed that there was a diamond, surrounded by two smaller blue stones. It was a ring bought Vegas. Hu Oh.

She didn't even have to ask, a hand was raised, there was another ring, but this one was a simple band.

"I got married. To** you**?!"

"Why thanks, could you sound anymore disgusted?"

"What?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, grabbing the sheet she was going to get up but the blond wasn't going to let her go with the only cover she had.

"Don't move I'm naked!"

"You are not the only one" She pulled as she spoke.

"Why would you be the one to stay covered?"

"It's not like I didn't see everything last night, and this morning"

Spencer opened and closed her mouth of few times.

"Well I don't remember anything so I'm not going to flash you now"

"You were definitely not that shy yesterday"

"Were you drunk at all? How could you marry me as drunk as I was?"

"I was wasted too! I just didn't blackout. And you didn't seem that straight and narrow!"

"So what you wouldn't have married me otherwise?"

"Even borderline to an alcoholic coma I would have married you, like this"

Ashely made a move with her hand going up and down Spencer's body.

Spencer's anger got the best of her, in a huff she got up and pull her pants on. They were by the bed, so that part was easy but she quickly realized that dressing wouldn't be easy. She could see all her clothes all over the place, well…the big pieces. She was getting dressed, no matter what. She was talking back to her "wife" as she did so.

"I guess what you can read in magazines is the truth. You really are a bitch. Straight and taken, I have doubts now, but a bitch that I'm sure. You know what? I was feeling sorry that I couldn't remember having sex with Ashley Davies, anyone with eyes would! Thank god I don't, I'll barely remember meeting you, you'll get the expensive lawyer you most likely have to make this mess disappear and I'll be able to pretend this was just a bad dream. Fuck! It's not my shirt!"

She put it off and went in search of her own, she turned to find that** she** had it in her hand.

Spencer got up to her and grabbed her shirt forcefully, nearly tearing it as she put it on.

"Listen I…"

"Don't want to hear it"

The blond sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

Ashley was standing but still in the sheet knew she was acting as she always did, behing defensive, she didn't know what she should do.

She thought out loud: "Lesbians and drama"

"Are you saying this is my fault? 'Cause from where I'm standing, this drama is because of you, straight girl" Argued the blonde.

"What?! No! It's…whatever"

The singer walked up and stood in front her the other woman.

"I'm sorry. I thought…I remember last night, and in a strange way it was great. So waking up to you acting like this I…I'm sorry. Could we start over?"

The blond grabbed the hand she had put on her shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Thank you but I'm past caring. I just want to forget it ever happened"

There were looking at each other, one pleading with her eyes the other trying not to cave in.

Ashley jumped when the door was opened suddenly; they both turned to look.

"Ash I can't believe it! How many times did I tell you not to be late? And not bringing a groupie up to fuck her? "

Before anyone could reply the agent stepped in, closing the door with a sigh.

"You were supposed to be ready already Ash. Go get dressed while I take care of her, as usual"

The last part wasn't said as loud.

Spencer frowned, so she didn't married a straight girl but a player, a slut. That wasn't really better.

"I'm not going, call and cancel" Said the singer.

"Ashley you can't do it! We organized it months ago, you have this interview then a concert. This is your new album, you can't mess it up"

"Maddison, we are married"

She raised her hand as she finished.

The agent was pale in a second.

"What the fuck Ashley?! It's the worst things you've done so far! I can't believe you'd…if you wanted to end your career you could have just told me you wanted to quit!"

Spencer recoiled on the bed, that woman was scary, Ashely sighed.

"Maddison we got drunk and got married. Now are you going to call to cancel?"

"What? No way. If this got out it could ruin us! You're going to act as if nothing happened"

"We can't! I got married, it's bound to come out and you know it! Whether there will be a witness or someone in the legal system will leak it to the press"

Madison rubbed her temples mumbling "Lesbian drama" before she spoke out loud again.

"In that case, you are coming out in your interview"

"You can't be serious?!"

"What would you have me do?"

"I…"

Ashley frowned, she had no idea.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Madison.

The rock star sat down on her bed and the agent kept going.

"Tonight you'll come out saying you couldn't hide it anymore because of your love for…"

She turned to the blond who was shaking her head from side to side.

"Hmm hmm no way! I will not be known as the one who turned Ashely Davies gay!" Stated Spencer.

Madison replied immediately.

"You could get something much better than a toaster"

Spencer turned to her wife.

"Is she for real?"

The brunette could only nod.

"I'm out of here!" Exclaimed Spencer.

"Spencer! Please" Called Ashley.

She knew when she needed to run, the blonde was at the door but she stopped anyway, hand on the handle.

She couldn't believe herself when she turned around.

"Do you realize what you are asking of me?!"

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you to do this if the situation was different. I could lose everything"

"You could lose everything with me in on it too" Argued Spencer.

Madison had to put a word in.

"Either she comes out because of love or people found out she got married to woman while she was drunk"

"She is Ashley Davies, she is known for being wild"

"This is different and you know it"

Ashely got up again, still wrapped in her sheet she walked up to the blond, stepping in the other woman's personal space.

"Please Spencer"

She didn't want to break, but these big brown eyes were begging her.

"It could ruin your career, what about my life?" Asked the blonde.

"My career is my life, my music, my fans… they are all I have"

"Thanks for the rest of us, I'm sure Ky would have loved it"

"Madison! Get out! Now!"

The agent merely rolled her eyes before passing them on her way out.

"You have ten minutes, I'll be in the hallway"

The blond couldn't help herself.

"She is a piece of work"

"That she is, but she is amazing at her job"

"Who is Ky?"

"Well, Ky is…you see…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Eww no! She is my sister. We don't want people to know. Different mother, different name"

"Oh"

"Whatever you need Spence I'll do it, just…help me save my life"

"God, I thought I had married a diva when in fact she is a drama queen"

Ashley let out a smile Spencer had never seen on a magazine, it was bigger; her nose wrinkling a little.

"Is that a yes?" Inquired the singer.

"I would have hoped for a better marriage proposal but I guess for what it is…that should do it"

"For what it is?"

"We are not really married, we are but not really…you get it. Here are my rules to this sham, we will tell everyone that we are in love and it was our choice. Including my family they wouldn't understand…"

"Madison knows, and I can't not tell my sister"

"I'll tell Chelsey, I know can trust her, so if anything leaks you will be going down!"

Her finger pointed at the brunette who boldly replied, looking up and down at her.

"I already did"

The blushing blond slapped her on the arm.

"Shut up! And no cheating, no sex, I don't want to read on a magazine that I've been cheated on"

"It would be bad for me, not really for you"

"If it is said that you cheated I'll leave" Stated Spencer

"Don't worry about that"

"And try to keep me out of the media, don't say my full name. What about your requests?"

"Pretty much the same, don't get caught cheating, it wouldn't be good for my reputation"

"And they thought arranged marriage was dead"

"Do you want to drink on that?"

Ashley walked as well as she could wrapped in her sheets towards the bar.

"What about your agent outside?"

"Let's see how long it takes until she barges in again"

"What's in your bar?"

* * *

Madison was walking back and forth in front of that fucking door, she was fuming. It's been 15 minutes…and it was more than enough.

Without knocking she walked in again.

"Ashley, are you…shitting me?"

The newlyweds were both sitting on the bed drinking.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"It's just coke"

"Never mind, I don't care. Stop chatting and go get dressed"

"Madison we were in the middle of…"

"I don't care. We are not going to be late to this interview even more so if you are going to stage your coming out"

Ashley turned to the blond once again.

"I'm sorry, I have to get ready. It seems, I can't miss that interview"

"That's…"

Maddison was cut off when her singer gave her the finger without even glancing at her.

Spencer didn't comment.

"It's okay, I should go to. Chelsea is probably going crazy as we speak"

There was an awkward pause, they didn't really know what to say.

It was broken by the agent. "Bip bip bip!"

Ashley groaned and Spencer smiled.

"It's okay Ash, call me when you get some news about …all of it"

With a smile on her lips she tipped her head to the right before leaving this surreal hotel suite. She could still feel the brunette's eyes in her until she closed the door.

* * *

Spencer finally walked into her hotel room, wearing brand new sunglasses, a big cup of coffee and with her killer headache. Her loud best friend didn't help.

"Finally! What took you so long? In which hotel did you sleep? With whom? And…Oh my god! Is that a hickey?!"

The blond put her hand on her neck, maybe this wouldn't work as well as planned.

"Could you please…not be so loud?"

"I was worried sick!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I…"

She stopped in the middle of the room; the TV was on, plates with food on the bed…

"I can see how worried you were…watching a talk show and eating junk food"

"It's late afternoon, I was getting hungry and bored…"

"Bored and worried?"

"Not as much as before, you called…"

"Sure, sure"

"Hey, don't change the subject! I wanted to have fun in Vegas, you went wild!"

There was a moment of silence before Chelsea spoke again.

"So I have a pretty good idea, but… how wild did you get?"

"I think…you should sit down"

"OMG what did you do?!"

"Please, sit"

"Fine"

She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at her friend, impatient, trying to be as still as she could.

"Okay, so I don't remember that much…"

"Don't tell me you are going to use that as an excuse to not tell me what happened?!"

"No…So, I was very drunk…"

"Way to state the obvious"

"Are you going to keep on interrupting?"

"No, no, sorry, go ahead"

"As I said I was drunk, very very drunk, and while you were gone and met this girl…'

"Someone we already knew"

"Chelsea!"

She raised her hands in surrender.

"This really hot girl, and I didn't recognize her, I blame the alcohol for that. In just a few minutes, we just…clicked. I remember leaving with her…then just an image there and there"

"Soooo…you have no idea about what really happened last night?"

"I do. We…talked this morning because obviously we had to when we…"

"What the Fuck?!"

"What? What?"

"Ashley Davies got married!"

"Wha…how…"

Spencer stopped when she saw her best friend turn towards the TV. The interview had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley had rarely been this nervous in her life; she knew she had to do it during this interview. She was just waiting for the right time.

"So really, how much sleep did you get in the city that never sleeps?"

"To tell you the truth I barely slept. Vegas doesn't help, but who really sleep on their honeymoon?"

"I'm sure, yo...wha…You got married?"

Ashely let out a small satisfied smile.

"I did"

"Wow, well congratulations!"

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you and your boyfriend were engaged"

"We never were…going out with each other"

She waited a few second to let it sink in and work the crowd.

"He is a really close friend of mine, and has been for many years, so when I asked him to help me, he agreed to pose as my boyfriend so I could hide my sexuality. I'm gay"

"I've never been ashamed of who I am, but this world can put so much pressure on you that sometimes you can't help but crumble. Being a professional singer has always been my dream and I was told that if I wanted to be big, I couldn't be gay. Or at least couldn't start as such"

"So I lied, and I have to apologize to all of you, all my fans. I never meant to deceive you, I was just a young girl who wanted to realize her dream. All my songs are about life, love, hate… without a real mention of gender so far because it doesn't matter, love is just love. Although my agent probably wouldn't agree I heard her complain so many times about lesbian dramas over the years"

She laughed at that, the crowd and the interviewer with her.

"But for a while I felt secure enough, with my life, my fans…I knew I could tell them everything"

This time it was a small, intimate smile.

"You certainly can, if I can judge from the reaction we are having there tonight" Said the blonde woman in front of her.

"We love you Ashley!" Was heard from the crowd.

The interviewer laughed, and Ashley just responded.

"Thanks! I love you too!"

"Wow, so you've always known you were gay?"

"When Malibu Barbie started dating Cheer Barbie, I knew something was up"

"Well, we'll be back with Ashley Davies to know more about her brand new wife!"

As soon as they were not filmed again Ashley realized how much it was buzzing around her.

Clarke Simmons was having a blast, her audience was really high. She was in the middle of the interview of the year. The exclusivity was amazing.

As soon as Madison hung up, her phone was ringing again. She was giving the evil eye to the rock star who just smiled back.

Ashley pulled out her phone and couldn't believe how many messages and tweets she received in the last minutes. One from a very pissed sister. She'd really have to call her back, she didn't have the time before, she had to get everything in order for this.

She looked around. There wouldn't be that much time left, and still no message from Spencer, she sighed as she put down her cell next to her.

"Welcome back! And yes it's true! Ashley Davies just did her coming out! Announcing her brand new wedding to a mysterious woman! We are all dying to know, what is she like?"

"Let's start by, she is very private. She is beautiful, smart, funny and most importantly she treats me like everybody else. Famous or not, she just speaks her mind"

Ashley was trying to say the truth, as much as she knew about her new wife anyway. From what she remembered, it was the truth so far.

"How did you two meet?"

"We met in a hotel, we walked into each other, and my drink got spilled all over my shirt. She was sorry, she helped me and she didn't realize who I was for a while. We clicked before she knew. One thing led to another and here we are"

"Honeymooning in Las Vegas. But where did you get married?"

"Here actually. We eloped which is why some people have already threatened to kill me since they weren't invited, but it was very small"

"You kept it a secret, how romantic!"

The singer nodded even though the thoughts going through her mind were anything but okay with that last statement.

"And how did her family react?"

"They don't know yet, Spence wanted to tell them in person"

"Aren't you scared they will discover it in the news?"

"Oh, we are really not worried about that"

The interviewer didn't comment, but Ashley saw her phone buzz, it read Spencer, so she glanced to see what appeared.

(Change the subject! Nothing about my family! And you said my name!)

"You said she didn't recognize you at first, wasn't she a fan?"

(Music is okay, but not something I was into in college, when you got big)

"Don't worry about that, she is a big fan now"

(I remembered something from last night, you have quite the ego)

Ashley couldn't help a playful smile from appearing on her lips and got caught looking at her phone for a little too long, getting a look from Clarke.

"Sorry, it seems Spence feels the need to comment my interview"

"She s texting you right now?"

"Yep, she's telling me how she thinks that interview is going"

(Hi Clarke)

"She is actually saying hi to you"

The interviewer turned to the camera and waved. "Hey Spencer"

Then turned toward she singer again.

"Is she very nervous about that interview?"

"I guess so"

(Of course I am, but I have pictures as a last resort)

To make a point she sent a picture of Ashley, with cake covering the lower part of her face.

Ashley laughed and showed the picture to Clarke.

"She is letting me know she has dirt on me" The showed the picture the woman in front of her who laughed too.

"Could you send it to us so I can show it on the screen behind us?"

"Sure"

And in an instant everyone could see a beaming Ashley covered in chocolate.

"That cake was amazing, actually that was our wedding cake"

(Just to let you know, I have plenty more) After that a naked picture was sent.

Ashley eyes got wide for a second, before she got the reflex to hide it, but it was too late, she could feel the blood coming up on her cheeks.

"That one must have been a really good picture, I've never seen you blush"

Of course that made her blush even more. She cleared her throat.

"Let's just say. I'll stay in line"

Clarke laughed. "One picture is all it takes?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not only one, as a photographer her phone is probably filled with pictures, and obviously, some should stay private"

(Don't talk about osidfhsjbue)

Ashley frowned wondering what had happened but kept going with her interview.

* * *

"Well we'll be back with Ashley Davies to know more about her brand new wife!"

That was what caught Chelsea's attention, she wasn't really listening to tv, until the volume got higher just before the advertisement with that announcement.

"Chels, it's the ads, can't you listen to me?"

"I was but then you started babbling, I lost track of it and heard that Ashley Davies, The Ashley Davies, got married to a woman"

"I didn't babble! You kept interrupting!"

"You kept beating around the bush"

"It's not something I could just say straight out!"

"You still didn't say it"

"Whose fault is it?"

"The sexy mama who tagged and bagged Ashley Davies"

"Sexy Mama?"

"Oh come on! Look at her! She had to get married to the hottest thing! I mean she turned her gay!"

"We talked about this, you can't turn people. We are not vampires! It's just the way people are, gay, straight or bi!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But just…Come on! This is Ashley Davies, she can have any girl she wants, if she got married to one it means she is hot, and most likely a killer in bed"

Spencer sputtered, things were spinning in her mind and she had no idea how to reply to that.

Chelsea couldn't stay still. Spencer frowned and looked around the room. Wrappers, wrappers everywhere in the room. When in doubt, try to change the subject.

"How much sugar did you eat before I came back?"

"Just a chocolate bar or two"

"I'd bet you…"

"Shhh! It's on again!"

Spencer was angry, frustrated, a little lost and had a headache.

She leaned against a wall, sunglasses still on, watching her friend move around on the mattress. Chelsea was concentrating as hard as her sugar high self would allow.

The blond was listening to what was said with a different perspective. She saw Ashley differently now, the way she moved, talked, smiled…

She was impressed that the singer could change things just enough to tell the story she wanted without really lying, that made her smile.

She tensed when she heard her name, looked at the back of her friend's head who didn't turn towards her. She pulled her phone out immediately and started to write.

She was so busy, texting, listening and watching that interview that she didn't see her best friend starting to frown then look from the tv to her and back. Until Chelsea caught her attention.

"Holy! Freaking! Shit! Did you…? Oh my god! You soooo did!"

"You would have known if you had let me speak"

"Because you couldn't have told me before that, that you knew Ashley Davies, you wanted to tell me the news…once you got married!"

"It's not like that, it's much more complicated"

"Could you stop texting while I talk to you?"

"No, I'm texting her, about what she is saying"

Once again Chelsea's head went back and forth between the tv and her friend, before she got up and went to her friend.

"What are you writing?"

"That's personal"

Spencer pulled her cell against her, that didn't stop sugar high Chelsea who tried to grab it.

They ended up fighting over it, pulling it one way or the other until it slipped and fell to the floor.

"Chelsea! You just broke my phone!"

"Oh no! I wasn't fighting over it alone"

"Because you couldn't let me have a private conversation with Ash"

"Ash! You…! I need a drink and then you'll spill!"

Chelsea turned to grab a soda can, she was stopped by her friend.

"Oh! No, no! No more sugar for you! Water"

"Fine"

This was an opportunity, Chels couldn't interrupt her with her mouth full of water.

"So as I was saying, we clicked, we were wasted and I guess we thought it was a good idea to get married. I don't remember much, mostly dancing and some talking"

"You'd never met her before yesterday?"

"Nope"

"And you two are staying married?"

"For now"

"Why? Why all this?"

"Publicity stunt. It's better for her to make her coming out with a nice story, getting married to a girl she loved. As opposed to people finding out she got drunk and married in Vegas with a girl she didn't know"

"That's for her. What about you?"

"I don't know. She was just…I don't know"

"Did you two have sex?"

"Chelsea!"

"What? It's a valid question. I don't want any details, I know you won't give me any. Just a yes or no answer"

"I…yes"

"Oh my god! How was it?!"

"Chelsea!"

"Come on, it's Ashley Davies!"

"I didn't think I'd ever have to remind you this but…you are straight!"

"Everyone is allowed at least one same sex celebrity crush"

"And yours is Ashley?"

Spencer didn't know if she should me angry, amused or sorry. Her best friend cut it short.

"No, she is… well was my number 3"

"Was number 3?"

"I can't keep your wife on that list"

"I get that, but who are the ones before her?"

"Isn't it obvious? Angelina Jolie, then Kristen Stewart"

"I thought you got over it after your twilight obsession"

"Sorry to disappoint"

"I still can't believe you like them, these movies sucked"

"Ah ah ha, you didn't like them"

"Whatever. We have different tastes in movies, and it seems in girls too"

"Really? You married number 3"

"Yes, but she wouldn't be on the top of my list"

"Who is? Ellen Page?"

"No, but come on, there is Jennifer Lawrence, Jessica Alba or Pink"

"That's your top 3?"

"I don't have a top 3, I don't even have a list"

Chelsea rolled her eyes "Like you don't think Ashley Davies is sexy"

"I didn't say that. I just never had a crush on her like you do, did"

"But married her" Her black friend was giving her a look.

"We clicked!"

"Sure, sure"

"I…I need a new phone"

"Give me five minutes to get ready"

"I could go alone"

"No, we still have to talk"

Chelsea grabbed a few things and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Spence looked at the door longingly. No, if she left she would never hear the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Their shopping trip had been interrupted by a call on Spencer brand new phone. They now had an important meeting. The blond remained worried about what was coming next, thankfully her friend was a good distraction.

Chelsea had never been in a limousine before, and feared that she would puke in her first one. She really was feeling sick.

"Not so fast"

"Chels, we can't go any slower"

"I don't feel good"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't be so perky Spence, not when I'm about to die"

The blond laughed.

"Maybe you should quit the Oreos?"

"You know I can't. I've tried but…I'm not strong enough"

"Next time I'll be a real friend and eat them before you do"

That earned her an evil look, then Chelsea spoke in a low tone.

"Don't you dare"

And Spencer laughed harder but stopped when something caught her eye: on the sidewalk dozens of people, huddled together.

She couldn't hear, although it was obvious they were being loud, then cameras started to flash.

The blond turned to her friend. "They are crazy!"

She was surprised to see her friend so close to her, a breath away, Chelsea was leaning as much as she could toward the window.

Feeling kind of squished Spencer slipped to the other side of the car while her friend glued herself to the door but didn't say anything until "I'm not sure if I should be worried the car stopped here, or happy my stomach seems to like that we aren't moving anymore"

They watched the circus outside for a while, from bad to worse, the blond realized what was happening when the people parted. She grabbed her friend by the collar and pulled.

"Hey!"

"Get away from that door, they are going to get in"

"What?" Confused until the car's door opened to reveal Ashley Davies getting in followed by an unhappy looking woman. Chelsea was gawking, she was in Ashley's Davies limo and the rock star was making moon eyes at Spence, who was giving her a cute smile back.

She could so see them as a couple.

Chelsea was distracted in her musing by the angry brunette clearing her throat. She didn't seem to be a fan of their sweet interaction.

Maddison didn't want to expose herself to their flirting more than she had to.

"Once you two are done doing…whatever this is. We are here to have a serious talk"

Ashley rolled her eyes and Spencer's cute smile turned into an amused one.

"Mads the mood killer"

"Ash, we both know I have to be the adult in this relationship"

"Sorry go ahead mother"

Madison looked pissed then, as she hit the glass, yelling at the chauffeur to go faster.

Chelsea's stomach rebelled again, oh oh.

She grabbed the first thing she could and vomited. God, she felt better.

Letting herself go in her seat she sighed before she opened her eyes to see she had become the center of attention.

"Hmm sorry?"

That was the moment she realized she didn't' puke in her own bag, this one was so much more expensive. Chelsea turned to look at her best friend who was very still, she had this strange feeling she was in danger, then whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tell me I didn't puke in Ashley's Davies bag?"

The person in question replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's worse. It's her purse"

She had her finger pointing towards the now fuming, crazy looking brunette in the car.

"Oh shit" Was the first thing that came out of Chelsea's mouth. She was going to die.

As in slow motion Chelsea could see her life before her eyes as the lunatic moved closer.

"Not an inch closer!"

They froze and looked at the blonde.

"I don't know you or anything but she is sorry. It was an accident and Ash will buy you a new purse, any purse you'd like"

Madison cocked an eyebrow glanced at her singer who shrugged.

"What about what's inside of it. My phone, all the information regarding Ashley and the rest of my stuff"

The blond crossed her arms as she answered. "I'm sure someone like you has some kind of PA hired to do all the things you don't want to" and she pointedly look at the now closed purse.

The two women sized each other up until Madison turned to Ashley.

"I guess I know now who wears the pants in this relationship"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, I wear pants too sometimes"

"Ash, if you didn't have to, you wouldn't wear anything"

"Touché" Ashley didn't seem embarrassed at all, she was smirking as she winked at the blonde beside her who blushed. The musician decided to keep going.

"So she is your girl?"

Spencer cleared her throat before speaking.

"Ash, this is Chelsea Daniels, my best friend. Chels, that's Ashley…"

"Her wife" Interrupted the brunette in question.

"Pretend wife from what I've been told"

Ashley winced. "Only to a few"

"Can we start now that the flirting and puking is done?" Maddison was more than annoyed.

"I'm not sure it's quite done"

The agent glared at her client so hard Chelsea didn't dare tell her she wasn't sure herself.

Madison ignored her "friend", and spoke after she was sure they would listen.

"We have a very long list of things to do today. Added to the concert programmed tonight, we have a meeting with our studio to discuss this new development and some companies we advertise for. And all that while we'll be harassed by paparazzi, journalists…yada yada. So here is the deal we agreed on"

Spencer was surprised, she didn't expect to be handed a real contract. She took it without a thought. Maddison just kept on talking as she looked at it.

"As you can see it's nothing more than what we agreed on. This has to remain confidential, if it comes out because of you, I'll sue. You'll act as a married couple in love anytime you're in public, any lover will remain hidden. This state the separation of property, but you'll get an alimony, for now on and even when you'll have divorced…"

"Wait! What?! Money? I…this…,not…argh"

Madison rolled her eyes and talked to her client once Spencer was done babbling.

"And you said I was lucky this one was articulate"

"She usually is Mads, but look at her, isn't she cute?"

Ashley had her little smile on as she looked at the blonde. The young Carlin didn't know if she should be pissed they were speaking about her as if she was a pet or be embarrassed because she couldn't talk…and Ash thought she was cute. _Why do people always have to say she's cute?_

Spencer turned her head slightly to the side while she was thinking, then chose angry.

"I'm not cute! I'm not doing it for money! And you stop smiling and looking at me as you would a puppy!"

The smile turned into a famous Davies smirk. "Well I do know you bite"

Spencer had a full blush on as she looked at her feet.

Madison used that opportunity to go back on track.

"We know you didn't ask for money, but you'll be her wife some things will be expected of you…"

Spencer looked up so fast she could have gotten a whiplash when she heard that, the agent understood right away what got her wary.

"Not that kind of expectation, you won't be required to have sex with Ashley, I was talking about the way you'll have to act as a public figure to fit our story"

The singer interrupted them. "I could have put some kind of sex clause in that?"

Spencer wasn't sure if this was a joke or not so she gave her a look as she spoke. "I always have sex on my own terms but give me a pen I'll had a fidelity clause. That would mean no sex until that contract ends, no sex for…"

Spencer turned to Madison who finished for her. "Three year"

The blond felt the need to repeat it "It would mean no sex for three years. Three years!?"

"Yes, that's the time you two will have to remain married for it to look plausible enough"

"I thought we agreed it would be discreet, I'd remain kind of anonymous"

"We'll protect you as much as we can but you married that crazy world wide famous singer, making her come out in the process. You need to be ready to be on the front page of a few magazines"

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick"

Chelsea who was feeling a little better with a lighter stomach tried to cheer up her friend.

"Try to think about the reaction you'll get from Glen. I'm pretty sure Ashley Davies is on his to do list too"

Spencer groaned "Does everyone has a to do list?"

Madison and Ashley replied at the same time "Yes" "No".

Madison was surprised "You don't have a list of people you'd do?! You?!"

"Thank you for making me sound like a slut in front of my brand new wife"

The singer didn't let her interrupt "I don't need a to do list, I can do whoever I want"

Spencer raised an eyebrow "So you'd rather make yourself sound like an egomaniac slut?"

The woman in question smirked "I'm just saying the truth"

Madison groaned, _maybe it wouldn't last, they'd stop the flirting and she could go back to doing her job. Who was she kidding?_

* * *

Ashley had always been confident, which was one of the reasons why she didn't know how to deal with what was happening.

She couldn't believe things were moving that fast, a good part of her contracts were on the line, it would depends on how the public will react, but on the other hand she had new propositions regarding gay friendly organizations or even was asked to make a speech for an lgbt event.

What could she say? More lies.

She sure as hell couldn't come up and explain how she partied a little too hard as usual, met an amazing girl who didn't take her shit and her drunk brain couldn't wait to get married while other parts of her couldn't wait for what happened next.

She closed her eyes, this was definitely not the time to think about that. She was ready to go on stage.

She rubbed her oily hands together, usually she like being all oiled to go on stage, it made her look great, but tonight it didn't help her with feeling she had for a while, clammy hands.

Not to forget that she didn't know how to feel about that foreign object on her finger.

If anyone would have told her that she was going to get a engagement ring from Madison she would have laughed so hard before telling them they needed help.

But she had to wear this ring for show, a ring she didn't like. She'll definitely have to choose another one later.

Spencer didn't get one, lucky her, Maddison seemed to like her.

It didn't seem to be the case about her at the moment if she could judge from the evil look she was receiving from Maddison while she was once again on the phone.

Ashely could see Spencer and her friend from where she stood, the blond waved and she waved back with a smile she couldn't stop if she wanted to.

She felt so strange every single time she looked at Spencer, it felt like she was buzzing, feeling strangely light and all smiley. These were not the words people used to describe her.

She understood why in a way she wanted to get married to that girl. She had never felt anything like, let alone for someone she barely knew.

She liked getting to know her, not only was she really hot but sweet too, she didn't take her shit either.

The singer knew she was in trouble, she was more than attracted to the girl she was not really married with.

She groaned at that thought, she didn't know if she should hope or not. She remembered their night together, very clearly. She could love the girl she married, the problem was that she didn't really know if she had a chance with a sober Spencer.

Part of her wanted the blonde to remember, but the other part was terrified.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to take a few deep breaths, now was not the time.

It was time to do what she knew she loved. Let the show begin.

"Hello Las Vegas! How are you doing tonight?!"

People responded.

"Sorry I didn't hear you? How are you doing tonight?!"

The crowd was even louder.

"Did you like our opening band?"

She got screams in response.

"Glad you like them. So…I'm pretty sure you've heard about that special something that happened to me. I've taken a wife, quite a few times actuallouch"

Ashely jumped, surprised to be hit by something on her shoulder. She turned and realized in an instant that Spencer had thrown one of her stress less balls at her.

"Sorry but you knew who you were getting married to. I have a reputation to uphold, honey"

She said the last word with a fake sweet voice and had to avoid another ball while laughing.

"As you can see, she is a wild one"

She got a few laugh.

"Let's go back to what I was saying. So because I just got married, I'd like to open this concert with a ballad you've never heard before, dedicated to my wife"

Someone brought her a stool and a guitar.

* * *

Spence had never been to one of the famous Ashley's Davies concert, it was impressive. Probably more on this than in the crowd, she could see the crew running around. Everything had to be perfect, the lights, the sound, the clothes, the make-up…

It was an amazing thing to observe.

She was treated as a VIP, since she had been introduced as the new wife.

Chelsea was running around going crazy, at that moment she was getting a treat, make-up and hair.

The blond was standing by the stage, next to Madison.

"When did you guys got her this song?"

"We didn't, we talked and decided it was a good opportunity to try and see if people would like to hear some sweeter songs from her"

"It's a song you had for a while?"

"Actually, she wrote it"

Madison was watching the surprise on the other woman's face, before they both turned back towards the scene.

* * *

Ashley finished her last cords, then waited a few seconds to speak.

"So my lovely fans did you like it?"

She was using her sexy voice which got her a great reply from the crowd.

"Good, because this is how I work, sweet before the kink, as my wife would tell you if she wasn't so shy"

The brunette turned her head to the side to wink as Spencer but ended up laughing.

"Okay guys, I'll be extra nice for the rest of the evening when it comes to my lovely wife, it seems my whole crew is in on it, for Spence couldn't have gotten that much ammo on her own. She has a huge pile of balls. Could we show it?"

On the screen behind her appeared Maddison with a small table, dozens of all king of balls on it. One had to wonder how people found so many, then the screen got back on the singer.

"Just to let you know, that's not my wife, that's my agent, I wouldn't have to worry about her aim"

A tennis ball flew more than a foot away from her.

"See"

The crowd laughed. It was time to get on with the show.

* * *

Ashley was turning the brand new rings on her finger without really thinking about it.

She couldn't stand the one Madison got her, so of course she bought something new.

She was going to vomit. _"Oh god, I'm going to …ouch!"_

She got pulled from thoughts as her thigh was slapped by Maddison. "What the hell?!"

"Your leg keeps on going up and down. It's driving me crazy"

"I can't help it. I'm going to die"

"Stop being such a drama queen, I doubt her family would kill you"

The rock star glanced again at the house they were parked in front of.

Once she was done with her business in Vegas they all came back to L.A. and were now in the process of telling the blonde's family about their wedding before the media did.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who will have to deal with, and I quote, her slightly psycho mother"

"Just remember the next thing she told you and hide behind her father"

Madison trying hard not to laugh but she still had a wide smile on her lips.

"Stop making fun of me! I could fire you!"

"You would fire me after I got you an amazing ring"

"That thing was atrocious! Thank god I could afford a new one. I still don't get why we need to act as if we'd been engaged for a while"

"We don't want people to know you got married drunk in Vegas"

Her agent said in a tone that clearly said _'how many times do I have to state the obvious, idiot'_, she kept going annoyed "Which would be easier if you didn't insist on keeping this cheap wedding ring"

Ashley looked at them one was a simple platinum weeding ring and the other white gold with a small diamond. She couldn't help but think about the thing Madison got her.

"Thank god you are straight, 'cause your choice of engagement ring sucks"

Maddison pushed her on her shoulder, "You have no taste"

"Stop manhandling me!"

"Or what?"

Ashley looked around wondering what she could do, with anything brilliant she went with the first thing that crossed her mind.

"I'll make you eat that car's rug"

"Pff, as if, it's more your thing, you know, eating carpet"

"Aahh!"

* * *

Nearly five minutes before that, Spencer was nervously getting inside her parent's house, taking deep breaths.

She went right toward the noises she could hear and was surprised to find Glen engrossed in some war video games.

"What are you doing here? Where are mom and dad?"

"My apartment burned, mom was called for an emergency and dad had to drive her since her car wouldn't start"

"Just my luck. Wait, you burned your apartment, that's a new one"

"I didn't do it. It was an electrical fire"

"Right" she sat down beside him before speaking again "Seriously, how did you do it?"

He glared at her. "What's up with you anyway? Weren't you supposed to stay longer in Vegas?"

"Yes, but things got…a little crazy. Do you know when mom and dad will be back? I called to be sure they'd be here"

"Nope, no idea. I've seen how crazy things got in Vegas after Ashley Davies announced she married a chick, the paparazzi and the press…wow"

"Yep"

"It ruined my day too, my dream girl coming out"

Spencer made a face but didn't comment, her brother just kept going.

"But then I thought, it's not so bad, her wife must be hot, which made me realize I didn't lose my fantasy, it just evolved, two chick at the same time, yeah!"

"Eww, that's disgusting Glen!"

"Come one don't be such a girl! You're a lesbian, don't tell me you can't picture yourself being the meat in that hot women sandwich"

"No way, not my thing"

"I'll tell you what it's like when I'll meet these two"

Spencer was going to puke "You're just a prev!"

"Come on, tell me I'm not thinking what most men in this country are thinking right now?"

The blond made a face, she had never really thought that she could have become some kind of sex fantasy.

"What if it was me with Ashley Davies?"

He dropped his controller as he turned to her, made a disgusted face before getting up and walking away.

"Glen, don't…"

"I need to rinse my eyes. You had to ruin that dream for me!"

She stopped herself from following him when she realized he didn't know, he thought she was just saying it for the sake of their argument.

She sighed and passed her hand through her hair.

Then she heard the doorbell ring but wasn't fast enough.

Glen was going all "Holly shit" when Spencer arrived to the door, Ashley on the other side wincing because Madison was pulling her ear and glaring.

The agent was the first one to speak coherently. "I believe this is yours"

She pulled the singer by the ear inside. "I have to go"

Spencer was going to panic "Wait, I didn't tell anyone, I can't just hide her up in my room like a teenager?"

"That is not my problem anymore" On that, Madison walked back out and slammed the door.

The rock star was rubbing her ear, Glen was gawking at them before he glared.

"Did you or did you not marry Ashley Davies?"

Spencer cleared her throat "Glen, I'd like you to meet, Ashley Davies Carlin"

"She changed….I hate you!"

"Please Glen…"

"It's like that party we went to and you slept with Stacy when I told you I liked her!"

"You liked every girl back then!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"Yes it is!"

Spencer took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Don't you have a video game to go back to?"

Before he could reply and the singer did, looking interested. "What kind of video game?"


	4. Chapter 4

It had already been more than an hour, _what were they doing?!_

Spencer was pacing around the house, cleaning a thing or two while she was at it, anything to keep herself busy. She was once again walking into the living room to ask Glen.

"You really have no idea about when they will come home?"

"For the hundred time no. No! You distracted me and your wife took advantage of it!"

The blond was amazed to see how her brother was in awe not an hour ago and was at the moment annoyed by the rock star.

"No! You can't beat me at Halo!"

"Ha! Die again! I'm the Halo Queen"

Glen got up and threw his remote on the couch. "Let's try another game"

"What else do you have? And no more Call of duty"

"Guitar Hero?"

Ahsley raised an eyebrow "I'm going to make you cry like a little girl"

"Glen, you do realize she plays guitar for a living"

"No, she sings for a living and…it's very different on a video game"

Ashley was a little offended by that "I'm not just a singer!"

"Sure, sure, you are hot too"

The brunette got up too, started to walk towards him but was stopped when Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let it go, he is only riling you up because he is a sore loser and hopes it will destabilize you"

Ashley realized she was pretty close to her wife at the moment, she smirked as moved even closer, the blonde barely had time to gulp before she was grabbed by the neck and pulled down in a kiss. She couldn't help but respond, putting her hands on Ashley's waist and pulling her against her body.

Spencer pulled back as soon as she heard a noise, Glen had dropped a game box, he was a little pale, so his sister had to ask.

"Glen are you okay?"

"This is a nightmare. It would be so hot if it wasn't you"

Ashley still buzzing from the kiss let out "Believe me, this is definitely hot with her"

The young man made a face "Ewww, that's my sister!"

The brunette smirked ready to speak again but was cut short by her wife "What about your sister Ash, ever walked on her with a guy?"

It was her time to lose some color, Ashley sat down "I was just messing with him"

"There will be no talk of that kind with my family, ever. Get your pervy self in line"

They exchanged a look, before Ashley sighed, turning her head toward the tv, a weight settled on the singer's stomach, a fear that maybe Spencer wasn't just talking about what she said, but about what she did too. And why the hell was she sacred about that anyway?!

She frowned.

Spencer sighed too before she sat down next to Ashley, she raised her hand to touch the other girl.

"Stop, you can't stand so close for a while. I don't want to be traumatized and… more importantly. Ashley has a sister? Is she single?"

He avoided a pillow "What?"

"My sister has a boyfriend, and she is off limit"

He was receiving an evil glare, it made him laugh. "You've got to work on that. Spencer's mean look is way scarier than that"

"What?! No way!" Ashley turned to her blonde "Tell him!"

Spencer just smiled at her, so Ashley spoke again "Don't look at me like I'm cute, tell him I'm scary"

"Oh so scary" But the blonde's tone was very sarcastic.

Before her wife started again Spencer got up "I'm going to order pizza, you all want some?"

She didn't wait for a reply and walked away. This was going to be long.

Twenty minutes later Spencer open to front door ready to pay for her pizza and came face to face with someone unexpected, for the second time…

"Mom! Why did you ring the bell?!"

"Your father has the keys"

"Where is he?"

"He went to help Mrs Johnson, she had trouble with her groceries"

Spencer was squirming, she couldn't run, nor yell at Ahley to hide. She was screwed.

Her mother was frowning as she removed her coat. "I told your brother so many times not to play video games with the sound so high"

She made a move to go in the living room, Spencer got right in front of her.

"It's okay. It's guitar hero, it's better when the music is loud" Or so they had told her.

Paula was going to comment on that but stopped when she heard her son yell "That's not fair! No more playing your own songs!"

Another voice was heard, female voice, but not loud enough to understand what she was saying.

"Someone is here with your bother? Glen?!"

Deafening silence in less than a second. Spencer could feel sweat running down her back.

Glen came running alone, sliding a little on his sock before stopping. "Hey mom. We didn't expect you so soon?"

"I guessed as much. Who is in the living room? If it's your girlfriend, I'm not impressed, not even coming here to greet your parents"

Spencer clenched her jaws, she had to make this announcement as she was calm. Glen on the other hand could speak anytime.

"Actually no. But guess what Spencer brought home from Vegas?!"

An expression of disgust appeared on their mother's face as she spoke in a disapproving tone "I can…respect that you are…that you feel attracted to women at the moment…"

"I'm gay mom! Gay! You can at least say it, and for the last time it's not a phase!"

"Well I had hoped after what happened…"

Spencer was repeating her usual mantra when it came to her mother "Stay calm. Stay calm. Deep breaths…" She couldn't believe she was bringing that up, as if abusing boyfriends didn't exist too.

"And a girl from Vegas. I at least expected you to have better tastes, but once again you disa…"

She stopped when someone cleared their throat. Paula turned to look at someone familiar.

Spencer stepped in, going to Ashley, she grabbed her hand, more for herself than anything else.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my wife. Ashley Davies"

Paula was speechless, mouth hanging open.

The singer smiled and in a sweet voice said: "Ashley Davies Carlin. Nice to meet you"

Paula didn't move until her husband got in, carrying pizza boxes.

"I just paid for some pizzas, who ord…?" He stopped when he turned around and faced an unexpected situation. Spencer was holding hands with Ashley Davies. Glen looked like he was having a blast so of course Paula looked as if she was going to explode.

He said the first thing in his mind that was safe. "Anyone hungry?"

"That's all you have to say! Our daughter got married in secret with another woman and you just…"

"You got married Spencer?"

Glen grabbed a box, started eating a slice while still holding it and watching the show. His sister was squirming under their father's gaze.

"I…we…" It was so hard to lie about it to her father. She turned her head towards Ashley as she felt her squeeze her hand.

"It's all my fault Mr. C. I couldn't wait anymore, we were in Vegas so…here we are"

"I always thought I would walk you down the aisle"

"I'm sorry dad" She meant it in more way than one, she looked down letting her blond hair hide her face so she was surprised when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"It's okay" He took a step back again, looking at the brunette this time, holding out his hand. "I'm Arthur Carlin, nice to meet you"

She grabbed it with a big smile on her face.

"Ashley Davies, so very nice to meet you. She told me so much about her parents"

Ashley was definitely a better actress than what Spencer thought, but her smile dropped instantly at what her father said next.

"So what are your intentions regarding my daughter?" The singer gulped, she couldn't get back her hand.

"I…we…are married" Ashley didn't know what he wanted her to say and Spencer was having some fun at her expense, she could feel her smile.

"I know you have a…special way of life being a musician and all. I hope you are going to protect her from…everything"

"Of course I will"

They looked at each other in the eyes for a second before he let go of her hand.

"Good, I'm just Glen already did her big brother threatening speech so I'll stop here. Pizza?"

Spencer snorted, before commenting "More like the perv speech"

He pushed her shoulder, she pushed back. They were glaring at one another but were interrupted before they could go any further. "Kids!"

The two of them said "sorry" at the same time, and Ashley snickered.

Arthur grabbed the pizza box from Glen's hands. "Let's eat before Glen eats it all"

"There are three pizzas!"

"Like that ever stopped you before" Was all Spencer said as she walked towards the living room, Ashley in tow, who whispered to her. "What about your mother?"

The blond looked back at the woman who was frozen in front of the door. "Accept that minute of peace for what it is"

It was said in such a manner that Ashley couldn't do anything else but nod.

They sat down, each grabbing a slice before they heard Paula's voice but not what she was saying then a door slammed.

In between bites Ashley had to ask. "Should I fear for my life?"

"Of course not Ash!"

She couldn't help but not really trust what her new wife was saying. Glen saw it. "Just try not be all alone in the house with her"

A door slammed again and she jumped. Arthur smiled "So Ashley I heard you have a new album"

"Yes, although it's a little complicated now"

Glen laughed "Complicated is one way of putting it. So Spence are you going to move in with Ashley?"

Spencer froze mid bite. "Ah…we…didn't really talked about that yet. Ashley will go on a tour for her new album, and I didn't finish college yet"

"But you decided to get married" She hit her brother with her foot under the table.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing!"

"Right. Then why does your brand new wife wear an engagement ring with her wedding ring? Although I'm not surprised that you would be the guy in this relationship"

She hit the leg of his chair, he had moved, damn it hurt. She winced, he laughed.

Arthur was going to step in again when Ashley spoke.

"Actually…"

"I'm not the guy! There is no guy!" Exclaimed Spencer.

"Not that! About the moving in part, I was hoping… I… could hide here for a little while. You're still on vacation and my place is surrounded by photographs"

The three Carlins were staring at her.

Spencer asked very slowly "Are you sure you want to stay here? Here? With my pervy brother and…" There could her a loud clang, so the blond made a hand gesture in that direction. "My lovely mother?"

Before she could reply Glen said "If you stay here she will kill you. In your sleep if she has to"

"I'm taking my chances"

"You are crazy"

"Obviously Glen you never had to put up with the paparazzi"

"Obviously you never had to put up with my mom"

"She can't be that bad?"

This time Spencer replied "You have no idea"

"Children, please. Ashley you can stay as long as you want to"

The singer smiled and nodded "Thank you"

"And it will be a great opportunity for us to get to know you"

"Awesome" Was all Spencer said leaning in her seat.

On that Ashley got up and excused herself to go to the toilet.

Once she was gone Glen turned to his sister "I bet you 200 buck that she won't stand to stay here more than three days"

"You're so on!"

Arthur smiled at his children's antics, shaking his head from side to side.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to find out how bad Paula Carlin could be.

Ashley was washing her hands when she started to hear voices, pretty sure she wasn't crazy she cracked the door open. There was a shouting match.

She walked back to the living room, the voices were getting louder.

"I can't believe you're willing to let her stay here!"

"We all need to calm down. And Glen stop antagonizing your sister"

Ashley was now in the doorway, watching the Carlin family argue, no one had seen her yet.

"I cannot stay calm. This is wrong. Spencer experimenting is one thing, but obviously I allowed it to go too far. She will not stay here"

"How many times do I have to say it?! I'm gay! This is not a phase! And 'allow" are you kidding me?!"

"Yes allow, we should have put a stop to it when you started messing around with that Rachel girl. And then you didn't even see that it was wrong when it was hitting you…"

"Paula!" Interrupted her husband.

"This has gone too far. How can you be okay with it?!" Questioned Paula.

"That's right. **You** have gone too far. We can and we will help them"

"So what I have to say doesn't matter?"

"It matters, but you're are not being reasonable"

"I'm not being reasonable! Don't you remember? We said no girlfriend were allowed to stay here, in their room! And all of a sudden you're welcoming a girl she brought home from Vegas"

The singer was offended, it sounded like she was a stripper or some kind of hooker.

The Carlins got silent as she walked fully in. Standing by Spencer she spoke.

"I'm not her girlfriend. I'm her wife"

A glaring contest started, after a minute Ashley sighed as she lowered herself to be face to face with the blonde who was still sitting.

"I'm sorry for all this. I didn't think…"

She stopped a second to breathe in as she heard her new mother in law snort.

"I can book a room in a hotel" Offered the musician.

Spencer was looking at her in the eyes, then glanced at her mother before grabbing her neck and leaning in. Ashley froze for a second as she felt soft lips on her own, then she was kissing back.

"This is…This is…"

Paula couldn't find her words, which was not the case for another, younger Carlin.

"Oh my god! I'd better not see tongue or I'll have to go the bathroom"

Spencer pulled back instantly "Ewww Glen!"

Ashley still in daze, winked at Glen for good measure, but was chastised by her wife. "Don't encourage him!"

"So do I get a full tour of the house or do I need to call a hotel?"

Then glanced at the furious doctor Carlin. Spencer got up, pulling Ashley with her by the hand. "Come on I'll show you around"

Glen was feeling a little uncomfortable, knowing his parents needed to talk, he got up too.

"Well, it's time for me to go to. I have to reply to my call of duty"

He nodded seriously as he walked out, hearing his parents talking again.

The voices in the living room picked up again, but definitely not as loud.

As soon as the newlyweds were climbing up the stairs, the brunette following, Ashely knew she liked being behind her wife in the stairs, Spencer spoke "So this is my mother"

"She is not that bad" Said Ashley.

Walking in Spencer's room, the blonde closed the door as soon as the other woman was in and incredulously asked.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Well, she is not that bad to look at"

The blonde's mouth fell open. "You did not just say that"

"It's a compliment, you'll probably look like her in the future"

Spencer raised an eyebrow as Ashley sat on her bed. "Would you rather I tell you she is the milf"

"Oh my…" The blond did the only thing she could. She hit her wife with a pillow. Ashely Davies would deny it later but she did squeal.

Spencer playfully hit her again, but the third time around Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her around. Pinning the blonde under her, on the bed. They froze.

Ashley had Spencer pinned, holding her wrists to the bed, sliding up she held her hands there instead. They were both breathing fast, chest barely touching. The brunette with a thigh between Spencer's legs.

A moment passed like that, unsure, but she wasn't pushed away so slowly leaning in, Ashley was looking in her wife's eyes to be sure. Their eyes closed as lips touched.

The brunette felt hands slid down on her shirt, then slip under and caress her naked back. She started to kiss harder, slipping her tongue passed the other woman's slips.

None of them could tell how long they had been kissing when Ashley pulled back smiling.

Spencer's eyes grew wide as she pushed Ashley to the side. The brunette sighed, disappointed but she was more than sure now that she felt something. Something she never did before, it was scary but at the same time it felt so good. She told herself she wasn't going to let it go. If she could she wouldn't let Spencer go.

The blond was cute to Ashley as she was pacing mumbling before turning to her.

"I'm so sorry"

"I was not complaining"

"We need to keep it strictly business. This is a sham. You are not my…"

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to finish that sentence, or if she was saying if for Ashley or herself, her lips were still tingling. She really liked Ashley's lips but it only made things worse with the singer still in front of her, on her bed. She knew this wasn't a good idea. She should never had agreed to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley watched Spencer pace in front of the bed for a while before getting up.

"Spence you need to calm down"

"That's easy for you to say you…"

"I am stuck in my fake wife's house after coming out on live television"

They exchanged a look before Spencer caved in.

"Sorry, it's a lot, and my mother!"

"That I can understand, she is worse than what you told me" The rocker star said with a smile.

The blonde sighed. "This cannot happen Ash"

"Why?"

"It was a drunken mistake we made in Vegas"

"I'd rather call it fate"

"Being attracted to each other doesn't mean…"

"Love of my life"

Spencer knew the other girl was teasing her then, she rolled her eyes.

"Stop it Romeo or I'm letting my mother take care of you"

Seeing a small smirk starting to appear on the other woman, Spencer sighed and walked out the room.

"We'll grab your stuff and get you settled in"

By the time Ashley reached her bags Spencer was in front of her mother, arms crossed.

The brunette asked her wife.

"Anything I can do?"

The older Carlin replied. "You can leave"

"Mom. Leave her out of this"

"I can't, she is the problem"

"She has nothing to do with it. Your problem isn't with Ashley, you have a problem with me being gay"

"How could I not? It's against everything I believe in!"

"Can't you just love me for who I am?"

"I love you sweetie, that's why I want the best for you, I want you to be normal!"

"Nothing is wrong with me"

Ashley could see Spence tense, her voice wavered on her last sentence, so she put herself between the blondes.

"Back off"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare you being such a bad excuse of a mother?!"

Paula's eyes bugged out, but the singer didn't give her the time to speak.

"Spencer is an amazing human being! She cares for others and do what's right. So she is gay, not normal enough for you. Normal doesn't mean shit! Being a genius isn't normal, doesn't mean it's bad. For mankind being normal mean being a brunette! I'm pretty sure there are more gays than blonds on the planet"

Ashley was obviously going off track but she wasn't finished yet.

"And now some people are saying Gandhi was gay, if your God put him in hell then it's not a God I want to believe in, even less follow. Now…"

She grabbed her bags. "Either stop or get ready to find scratching powder in your underwear"

On that last threat she walked up the stairs grumbling.

Spencer was frozen on the spot watching her wife walked up to their room, her eyes got wide for a second when her mother grabbed her coat in a swift motion before walking out the door.

Spencer jumped as her brother spoke. She didn't see him join them.

"Damn. She is a spitfire"

"Hmm mm"

"She has to be so wild in bed"

"hmm wha"

Her brain connected the dots so she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch"

"Stop thinking about my wife like that"

"I'm a man. I can't"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Where is dad?"

But Glen, continued.

"You have to get used to it anyway. Pretty much everybody thinks about her like that"

Spencer groaned as she started climbing these stairs, not sure in what kind of mood Ashley would be, she had never seen her like that.

Her brother finally replied though. "He went to the hospital he had an emergency"

She turned, frowning, her mother was working in a hospital, what… "What?"

"One of the kids he was following attempted to kill himself"

"Wow"

"Yep, it's weird but he probably had a bad day too"

"I'd say the worst"

He made a move with his head before coming back to what was important to him. "Could you tell Ashley she still own me. Call of, whenever she is ready"

Spencer groaned as she reached her door, opened it to find the singer writing.

"What are you doing?"

"It helps me to put things in order, sometimes it could become a song"

"Please don't write a song about my mother"

Ashely snorted. "Na, there would be too many bips"

The blonde wasn't sure what to do next. "Hmm Glen said to come downstairs when you are ready for Call of, or whatever"

The brunette looked up, then back down, finished her sentence, closed the notebook, put it back in her bag and walked past her wife on her way down. She was going to calm herself by blowing people up.

Spencer followed her with a comment on her lips "I had to go and marry a geek"

* * *

Spencer was sitting in the couch, working on her ipad while Glen and Ashley played video games.

After one more sighed from the blonde Glen asked.

"Still having problem with your editing?"

"I still hate it"

Ashley who was listening didn't understand. "Isn't it part of the job?"

"It is. I have to know how to do it. With the digital camera I have"

"What about your special camera?" Added Glen.

"My Leica. You're kidding? I still don't have enough cash to buy it. And for this course I have to use a digital one"

Glen gave her a weird look, then at Ashley and back to her. She understood.

"I don't want Ashley to buy me that camera. I have to pay for it myself"

"Why? She is your wife now, and it's not like she couldn't. You know, rock star, loaded"

He looked at the smaller girl to be sure, she nodded. Spencer was saved when her brother screamed. "No! Not again"

He removed the fake guitar before making a move, as if he was going to throw it.

"Fine, take a break. Kick Ashley's ass"

"Glen" Warned Spencer, but Ashley had to be herself.

"Right, as if" Taunted the singer.

"You are on"

Spencer got up, took the fake guitar, chose her song.

It was good, tension was climbing they had the same score, then things shifted.

Ashley was frowning, she couldn't lose at guitar hero.

But by the end of the song, she had. "That's not possible. No one beat me at guitar hero, you got lucky. I want a rematch"

"I'm game"

Glen was having a blast, eating popcorn while watching his very smug sister, as she played guitar hero, kicking her brand new wife's ass.

It was their fourth song, one by Ashley Davies herself, and she was still losing. She lost.

"How…That…"

The brunette didn't know how to voice what she was feeling. Glen had no problem, seeing as his sister was playing nice.

"No one beats Spencer at guitar hero. That's all she did for a while after being shot"

He didn't see the more than surprised looked pass between the women, so he kept going.

"Just be glad she is not taunting you. What is it that you like to say Spencer?"

"Glen…" That wasn't enough to stop him.

"Oh, yes. It's all in the fingering"

Cue a full body blush. Spencer couldn't look at Ashley, who after a second of shock was laughing. "Well. She is definitely good at that"

Feeling the heat still rising to her cheeks, the blond followed her first instinct, flee.

Spencer bolted mumbling, while Ashley was laughing and Glen was making a weird face.

* * *

An hour later Ashley walked in their bedroom. Her wife already in bed.

She went to her bag, she need to change. She felt eyes on her, Spencer wasn't reading anymore. Without hesitation she started to take off her clothes.

She smirked but didn't turn around, when topless she removed her jeans. She took her time, acting as if she was searching for it before pulling on a big shirt.

She turned around, Spencer looked up to her eyes, blushing a little. The blond cleared her throat.

"You're going to sleep…in that?"

"I grabbed what I could, I usually sleep in the nude"

Spencer made a strange noise, between a moan and a gasp.

Ashley couldn't resist. She grabbed the hem of her shirt as she asked.

"I still could if…"

"No! I mean…that's perfect"

Ashley slipped in bed. Not really sure how she should position herself she squirmed for a while.

"Are you done?"

"I'm not used to sleeping with someone"

"There is the couch downstairs"

"Could I…could you hold me?"

Spencer gave her a look. "I need it" She did a puppy dog pout.

The blonde couldn't resist. "Turn around"

"Wou, kinky"

The younger Carlin snorted but sill complied. She told herself that she was doing the big spoon for the brunette. She was pretty sure all of it wasn't easy for her.

As she closed her eyes, she tried not to listen to that little voice in her mind telling her they fit perfectly. How good it felt. How great Ashley's ass was…

* * *

Ashley woke up, still the small spoon. Their legs were entwined, she felt the other girl's regular breath on her neck. She shivered and prayed that Spencer wasn't going to wake up, seeing as the blond had one of her breast in hand and her nipples got hard.

Sweet torture. She savored that morning for more or less half an hour before looking up at the clock again. Why the hell did she have to wake up so early, and not be able to fall back asleep?

She knew what she could do. First she had to get up. She shifted, working to free her legs.

She did it! Then she gasped, in her sleep Spencer had reacted to her moving, she hugged her harder, putting her closer and at the same time squeezing her breast.

Ashley bit her lip, closed her eyes, took a deep breath before removing her hand and getting up as slowly as she could.

She put on some sweat pants she stole in Spencer's stuff before quietly leaving the room.

An hour later everything was ready. She made sure it was perfect. She wished she could have had a red rose to go with it.

She grabbed the tray, turned around and jumped.

"What the fuck?!"

Thank god she didn't mess it up, nothing spilled. Although she was now facing a frowning Paula Carlin, in a robe.

"If you have to stay here I'll have to ask you not to swear"

"I'll try to"

It was hot, she couldn't wait. She felt weird as she walked past the doctor, she glanced at the older woman and wasn't sure what she saw. Was it some kind of approval?

Anyway. She was on a mission.

She walked as fast as she could to get away from her mother in law. It was difficult, but climbing the stairs was another story. One step at a time, starring at her tray with each step she took… she finally did it. She looked up the few steps left to see Mr C observing her.

Great, now the only one missing was Glen, though he probably wasn't going to get up this early.

"Hmm…" She was going to offer some kind of apology for making him wait so he could go downstairs but he cut her stopped her.

He put his index in front of his mouth then turned around an opened Spencer's room. After that he just smile and went on his way.

Okay, either she was asleep on in the twilight zone.

This would be for later, she was too close to her goal.

She slipped in, then realized it was a good thing someone had opened the door for her. She couldn't free her hands.

She put the tray down, closed the door.

She looked at the blond sleeping for a minute, this would come later.

She had to wake her up. She sat by her side, caressed her cheek. Nothing.

Calling her name while doing so. The blonde moved but that was it.

Ashley grabbed her chin in her hand, turned Spencer's face so she was facing it. She lowered her face, slowly, looking at Spencer's closed eyes then at her lips.

Could she do it? She was close enough to feel the other girl's breath on her.

One last time she called "Spence", lower than before, close to a whisper.

"Ash what do you think you're doing?"

"Waking up sleeping beauty"

They stared at each other for a second, with consent, Ashley kissed her, it was slow, with barely any pressure.

"Good morning"

"Hey" Squeaked Spencer.

"I made you breakfast"

She got up to get the tray and put it on her wife's lap.

"I knew you tasted like pancakes"

She didn't know what to do. "So does this mean you are giving this a go?"

"No"

"What?! But…"

"It was just a morning thing"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't completely awake"

"So what? You okay with it when you're out of it? Wait that didn't come out right"

"No you are right, I mean look at you. With no self-restrain I'd jump you"

"I have no problem with that"

"I do. I'm not that kind of girl. I know I might have gave you that first impression but I don't go that fast in my relationships"

"I don't see you like that"

The blonde gave her look.

"I swear I don't!"

"I might believe you more if you weren't trying to put a move on me every two seconds"

"I'm not used to that. It's been years since my last serious relationship. I guess I would be the slut here. I forget sometimes that most people don't work that fast. It doesn't mean I don't respect you. I just…"

There was a moment of silence, during which Spencer ate her pancakes.

"These are really good. I didn't know you could cook"

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep" Ashley winked.

"Anything else I should know about? Like, do you have any allergies?"

"No real ones" Seeing Spencer frown she felt the need to develop "Madison says I'm allergic to real work, and I usually tell her it's just the bullshit I can't stand"

Spencer nodded, added some syrup.

Ashley used this opportunity to ask. "You never told me you got shot?"

"I don't like to talk about it"

"I don't remember seeing a scar"

"It's on my back"

The brunette wanted to see it but with the way her wife was reacting she didn't think it was a good idea to ask that.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"There was a drive by shooting at my school"

"Oh well…I guess…you got lucky"

Spencer froze. She was really pale. "My brother didn't"

"Glen he seemed…"

"No, Clay"

"I didn't meet…Oh"

The tears at the corners' of Spencer eyes clued her in. "Sorry"

"It's okay Ash. Still sensitive but… it's life, I guess"

An uncomfortable silence set in, but by then Spencer had finished her breakfast, so Ashley grabbed it.

"You don't have to do that"

"No but I want to"

But Spencer's eyebrow raised as she saw that Ashley was just putting it down on her nightstand.

"I could have done that"

"I came across your parents as I was walking up. I'm not going back down there alone"

The blonde laughed. "Did they tell you anything?"

"Not really. But it was weird, especially the moment alone with your mother"

"And you survived?! I'm impressed" Spencer was mocking the brunette who just stick out her tongue before asking.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"No video games?"

"Glen isn't awake yet"

"You don't want to play with me?" Spencer asked innocently but realized Ashely didn't hear it like that, a smirk appearing on the singer's face.

Spencer hit her with a pillow "Give me my computer perv"

Ashely got up and handed her laptop "Yes mistress"

The blonde just glare at her "Get your mind out of the gutter"

"So it's not for porn?"

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Fine. I'll be good. But seriously, why the computer?"

"I missed my show in Vegas"

"Which show?"

"Once upon a time"

"You're kidding this is so…" Ashley made some kind of hand gesture but stopped there as she saw the face her wife was making. "Great"

"You can still go downstairs. I'm sure my parents have many questions for you"

That's how Ashley Davies found herself observing Spencer while she watched her show. I was nearly finished when someone knocked on the door. Glen spoke on the other side.

"Are you decent? Can I open the door?"

Ashley smirked but Spencer cut in before she could speak. "Yes come in"

Glen still took his precautions, opening the door slowly, until he was sure it was safe.

Both women were on the bed, his sister engrossed by her screen and Ashley looking at him bored. He asked the brunette. "What are you doing?"

The brunette replied "She is watching some show that su…" Ashley didn't continue once she saw the glare Spencer was sending her way.

Glen understood instantly. "Ah. Once upon a time. For your information the thing she prefer on that show is the brunette. The evil queen"

"Which one?!"

Ashley moved closer to the screen a second later Glen by the bed was showing her.

"Oh A corset! Wow Spence I didn't know you were into that kind of thing"

The blonde blushed as she paused the video. "Both of you out!"

Glen laughed "Ash I think I found it. I can beat you at Ultimate street fighter IV"

"I never tried it"

"Perfect"

"Great! Now could you let me watch the end of my show in peace?!"

As they were leaving Ashley had to ask "What's the big deal?"

"We interrupted her sacred moment with Lana Parrilla"

"Should I be jealous?"

"Close the door!" Yelled Spencer before they started to get down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Paula waited a minute. Hoping the kids would realize she was there. She sighed as she went to turn off the tv.

"Mom! We were in the middle of something!"

"Don't you speak to me that way young man" Replied Paula while pointing her finger at her son. "You two have been playing video games all morning. Neither of you showered, I don't think Spencer did either, she is working as usual. But that's over. No more video game for today. Go clean up, get dressed then after lunch we'll play board games"

She was gone. Ashley watched her leave, not believing what had happened. "Board games?"

"That's her thing. She likes to think that it brings us closer as a family"

"Does it work?"

"We end up fighting most of the time"

"Great. Well… I guess I'll be upstairs"

"No funny business!"

"Don't worry. You won't hear a thing!"

She heard him curse as she walked upstairs. Ashley was still laughing as she walked in her wife's room. Spencer was still on the bed. Laying on her stomach in front of her computer.

"Still going at it?"

Spencer didn't even look up, but she bit her lower lip for a second. "I'll have to reshoot a few of them"

"Well. You'll have to take a break. Your very own dictator said we had to get ready from some kind of family event. Board games or something"

This got the blonde to look up. Her eyes landed on the singer's behind as she was browsing through her stuff. She tried to look innocent when the brunette turned around. Clothes in hand.

"Wanna save warm water?"

"Sure"

Spencer got up under Ashley wide gaze. The blonde stepped closer to the other woman until they were close enough to touch. Then she moved as slowly as she could. Raising her hands and leaning closer.

Ashley gulped. She could feel the blonde's breath on her lips. She wetted her lips in expectation. She opened her mouth as Spencer opened hers.

"You can save it by taking a…very…cold shower"

From slightly, Ashley's mouth dropped open. Spencer smirked as she took a step back.

"You're not the only one who can tease. So stop it"

"You're kidding? That was...hot! Evil. But hot"

Spencer groaned as she let herself drop on her bed. "Go take your shower"

"You're sure you don't want to…?"

"Ashley!"

"Fine. Fine. But just know I'll be thinking about you"

Spencer threw a pillow, it hit the door as Ashley got out laughing.

* * *

A few hours later. Right after lunch they were all ready in the living room. A pile of board games on the small table.

Ashley was nervously playing with a guitar pick between her fingers. Spencer was so tensed she was standing very straight in the couch. Next to her Glen was hoping that digestion would make them sleepy and avoid any kind of fight.

Arthur was smiling while his wife was getting everything ready.

"So what do you want to play? Monopoly?"

"Not with Glen raiding the bank" Said Spencer.

"Oh Spencer. He is older now"

"It was three months ago!" Responded Spencer.

Ashley couldn't help but snort. She gave a look at Glen who just rolled his eyes.

Paula put that game away and tried again "What about Pictionary?"

This time Glen objected "We all agreed. We would not mix pointy objects, family games and Spencer…ever, again"

His sister's glared at him "Don't look at me like that. I could have lost an eye when you threw that pencil"

"You were taunting me!"

"You are just a sore loser"

Paula put her hand on her daughter's knee to stop her from getting up. They wouldn't fight.

"You know what. We'll play scrabble"

The siblings both groaned. Paula always won that game and they couldn't really do anything about a smug mother.

It didn't take long for Glen to be surprised, he was having fun. His mother was fuming. It was the first time she was losing at scrabble. It probably didn't help that it was to Ashley Davies.

Who got up and did a little dance "Triple score! Herpes!"

This couldn't be real. Spencer lowered her face and hid it with her hand. She couldn't just start laughing out loud at the face her mother just made. It didn't stop Glen.

"Best family games day, ever!"

Paula glared hard at him "What? No one is fighting. We are all just having fun. And on the bright side. Spencer got married to a literate woman"

Ashley was sitting down again, a huge smile on her face "This is nice"

If she could Paula would have growled. It went on for a while, until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Spencer ran for it. Anything to avoid this weird situation.

And regretted it as soon as she opened the door "Carmen"

"Crap" Spencer looked over her shoulder into the living room to see her family watching her before walking out the door. Closing it behind her.

Ashley frowned when Spencer got out with that…girl "Who is that?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "That's Carmen. Spencer's ex"

"More live evil bitch!" Glen got up and walked towards the door.

"Glen. Do not interfere"

"Don't worry dad. I'll just make sure she doesn't lay a hand on Spence. Ever again"

Still frowning Ashley followed the men. "Does it mean what I think it does?"

Glen only nodded, jaws clenched before looking out the window.

"Just one wrong move and I'll stuff her into the neighbor's trashcan"

Glen was holding the curtain to the side while he was glaring at the woman outside.

Ashley tried once again to peek and Glen pushed her away.

"You can't be seen super star. And…that spot is mine"

"I'm her wife"

"Big brother trumps wife any day"

Ashley grumbled as she got up the stairs making as much noise as she could. She was not giving up. She walked in Glen's room. It was right about the front door, putting on a cap and a ski mask.

She opened the window as discreetly as she could and looked down. That Carmen woman…she had never met her but she didn't like her already. And she was standing way too close to her wife. Within touching distance.

* * *

As soon as she stepped out Spencer crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"I knew you'd be willing to see me after your trip"

"That doesn't tell me what you are doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that"

"Carmen…"

Her ex didn't let her speak "No. I promise I've changed. If you were just willing to go out with me again, I'd prove it to you"

"I told you before…" Spencer was cut off once more.

"Come on Spencer. It was a bad argument between us. I just got carried away, and the way you acted didn't help. It's like you were pushing me"

"I was pushing you away. It was a break up!"

"You know you don't mean that. We are good together"

"No we are not!" Spencer could feel her anger rising. How could she have been so blind no to realize what kind of person Carmen really was. She seemed so cool at first and now…

"I know your friends don't like me, but that's no reason to end this"

"They have nothing to do with it. I'm my own person and I know you are not for me. It's over. I think you should leave now"

"Get real Spencer…" This time it was the blonde who cut the other woman off.

"This. Is. OVER. Now leave"

Carmen just rolled her eyes and put her hand on Spencer's arm.

"Come on. Let's take a walk. We will talk about this"

* * *

That was it. Ashley was fuming upstairs. She had tried but she couldn't risk missing and spitting on Spencer.

She leaned back into Glen's room. What could she throw? What could she use as a weapon?

Her eyes couldn't have landed on something more perfect. She understood the ski mask that wasn't one.

* * *

Spencer tried to shrug the hand off and took a step back but that wasn't enough. Carmen just took a step forward. The blonde removed the offending hand in a quick move, glaring.

Just as she did she heard the door open behind her. Simultaneously there was a strange noise, and another one. Carmen started to scream and run towards her car.

Color spots appearing on her body. Following her to her car.

"That's it bitch! Run!"

The Carlin siblings looked up. Ashley was shooting a paintball gun. Aiming at her wife's ex.

"Ashley! What the hell?!"

The singer replied still shooting. Hitting Carmen's car. "She asked her to leave nicely. I'm doing it my way"

She only lowered the paintball gun when Carmen was driving away.

"No one touches my wife. Without your consent I mean" Ashely tried to save herself with her second sentence after she saw the look on Spencer's face.

"You can't just shoot people like that!"

"You make it sound like I killed her. It's just paint"

"That was so cool!" Exclaimed Glen, his sister slapped him on the stomach and stormed in the house.

"Anywhere I could hide?" Asked Ashley before turning around "Uh oh"

Glen slammed the door behind him. He wanted to see that.

When Spencer walked in Ashley had her back to the window, she was still holding her paintball gun.

"Oh for god's sake! Put it down!"

Ashley throw it on the bed.

"And remove Glen's paintball glasses!"

The singer obeyed again. Raising the glasses up. Making them rest on the top of her cap.

"Now off with the shirt"

Spencer turned and hit Glen in the stomach yet again. "Perv"

"Hey, you have her doing whatever you say. In, my, room"

His sister rolled her eyes before walking in, grabbing her wife's arm and dragging her out until they were in their own room. Locking the door behind them.

"Sit"

Ashley did as she was told again and started to pout. Whatever was coming up in Spencer's mind was cut off by the cuteness she was seeing. The blonde shook her head.

"Ashley…"

"I know. What I did was wrong and impulsive" Obviously it was something the rock star had heard before.

"Yes. But that's not what I was going to say. That was reckless. What if someone saw you?"

The brunette sighed and looked away. "I…I was protecting you"

Spencer took a few step forward. Using a sweeter tone. "I know that. And a few seconds later, Glen would have been pulling her by the hair until they reached her car"

Ashley laughed a little at that and Spencer smiled too. "If our positions were reversed I would have just punched her because…"

"You care about me!" Feeling a little uncomfortable Ashley joked.

"Way to break the moment. But yes, I do care. That's why you can't be so reckless"

"I'm sorry"

"What would have happened to my family once the paparazzi would have realized you were living here?"

"More paintball practice?" It was obvious she was joking. Spencer rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her.

"Be serious for a minute"

Ashley looked at her in the eyes. At that moment the blonde realized how close they were. "I'm sorry. I promise I will try to think things through before doing anything when it's about you"

"That's all I'm asking" Spencer patted the other woman on the thigh, removing her hand as soon as she grasped what she was doing. She leaned in to kiss the brunette's cheek, just as Ashley was looking up from her thigh, turning to look at the blonde. Lips against lips. They shared a tender kiss.

Spencer put away slowly after a while. Looking into her wife's eyes. "Thanks"

The blonde got up and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Spencer was trying to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think about whatever that was that was developing between her and the singer.

Every time she would walk by the stairs she'd look up. Ashley hadn't left their room. The door remained closed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She looked in front of her again and jumped.

"Glen! What the hell?!" She slapped his shoulder.

"Come on. You know you want to go up there, forgive her and make up" He winked and she hit him again. "Ouch! Would you stop doing that?!"

"Would you stop being a perv?"

"I'm not!" His sister gave him a look so he spoke again "Well…not really. I just…I don't think you should stay mad at her for too long. She was just trying to protect you. And she did. That's a memory I'll keep close to my heart for a long time" He faked wiping a tear and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not really mad"

"Then why didn't she come out of your room?"

"I don't know okay. I honestly don't…" She looked at her door once more.

"Oh…so you didn't scold at her and she is not hiding?"

She glared before turning away to get back in the kitchen. Not the kitchen. She remembered why she had left in the first place. She was avoiding her mother, even more so when her father wasn't at home.

She didn't want to turn around she could feel how smug her brother was. He knew.

She was saved by the bell. She spun around to ready to run for it while he was busy at the door but stopped when she saw who was on their doorway.

"Ah…What can I do for you officers" asked Glen.

"May we come in?"

Spencer went by her brother side. "What's going on?"

In front of them were two officers in uniform.

"We just want to ask you a few questions"

Glen exchanged a look with his sister before asking "About what?"

One of the officers sighed before replying "We are here regarding an assault and a car being vandalized"

"I'm going to ki...!" Glen cleared his throat next to her "go upstairs for a second"

As she walked up she could hear Glen talk to the police about a warrant being required.

A few seconds later the blonde barged in their room to find Ashley laying on their bed humming and writing something. The singer looked up to her as she got in.

"Where is the fire?"

"Carmen went to the police. And they are here"

"What?"

"Officers want to get in"

Ashley moved fast to grab her cell.

"What are you doing?"

Ashley just raised her index. "Hey Madison. I need you to call my lawyer. I need him asap"

Spencer started to pace in the room while her wife was on the phone.

"No. Nope. Not this time. You give? I shot someone with a paintball gun"

Ashley pulled the phone away from her ear before hanging up.

"It's time to face the music I guess"

Spencer stopped moving "You want to go talk to the police?!"

"I've learned that when it comes to cops. It's always better to play nice"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to ask"

Ashley smiled at her before making sure she looked okay and opening the door.

* * *

Paula Carlin frowned as she heard voices. Unfamiliar voices arguing with her son.

With everything that was happening, she had to check it out.

"Glen?"

Her son's eyes grew wide for a second before he slammed the door.

"Who was it?"

"No one"

She sighed as she got closer to him. Someone knocked at the door. She glared at him as he moved to the side, crossing his arms.

She thought she knew what to expect. She was wrong.

"Officers?"

"May we come in Ma'am?"

"Of course! Come in. Excuse my son…he is…" The doctor was sure how to finish that sentence, instead she asked Glen as the policemen got in. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing"

She gave him a look, so he insisted. "I swear!"

"You do not swear young man! Now to the living room!"

As soon as they got in the next room Paula asked "Can I get you anything to drink officers?"

"No we are good ma'am. We are here to ask you a few questions. Did you know someone was assaulted right in front of your house?

"Assaulted?!"

"Yes. With a paintball gun"

"That…" Paula trailed off again.

Glen had to comment "I would hardly call it assault. It's just paint"

"It was a reckless and dangerous thing to do. Not to forget the now very colorful car. It could cost a lot to whoever did it. Now, do you know who shot that gun?"

"I did"

They all turned towards the newcomers. Ashley was standing there, Spencer by her side.

The policemen were obviously trying very hard to remain professional. The older one, Officer Mckenna, could only ask "Ma'am?"

"I was watching from upstairs as my wife was being harassed by an abusive ex. I saw Spencer being grabbed so I did the first thing that came to my mind to protect her"

The officers looked from the blonde to the brunette a few times.

"Our report states that a young woman came to talk to a friend and was assaulted on the porch for an unknown reason"

Ahsley heard what he said, but she was a little distracted by his mustache, it looked like it was alive. Like an animal stuck to his lip.

She was brought back to reality by Glen's voice. "That's not true"

Spencer was being very quiet by the singer's side.

Ashley glanced at her before speaking again.

"She came to talk to Spencer, they stepped outside"

"You let your wife alone with someone you claim is an abusive ex" Asked the younger man. D. Sanders. Who was known in Ashly's mind as dick.

"Stepping out isn't a luxury I have at the moment. I'd rather enjoy the moments I can spend with…my family, without getting harassed by journalists"

"So your bright idea was to shot someone down the street with a paintball gun?" Dick's tone was too condescending, Ashley was starting to move forwards him but was stopped by Spencer who grabbed the back of her shirt.

The blonde pulled her wife into her, her back to her front, and wrapped her arms around her. More to keep her there than anything else.

"Ashley shouldn't have used a paintball gun on Carmen, but she felt I was threatened. Just like my brother. He stepped out the house just as Ashley started to shoot"

"Do you corroborate what she is saying?" Asked Mckenna.

Glen nodded before speaking "Carmen wouldn't leave, no matter how many time Spencer told her to. When I saw her grab my sister, I knew something needed to be done"

He left out that Carmen probably got lucky, and deserved way more than what she got.

"We will need official statements from all of you" Explained the mustached man.

"Including you Miss Davies" Added Dick.

Spencer could feel Ashley shake from her anger so she whispered to her.

"You need to calm down. Remember, it's better to play nice with the police"

"It's easier, but I can afford to be a bitch" Whispered back the singer.

"Please. Ash" The blonde squeezed the smaller girl on her arms.

"Fine. I'll need to check with my lawyer and if it's okay. I'll give you an official statement, as Ashley Carlin"

"We are the police. You have to use you real name miss…"

Ashley cut dick off. "That's misses, it's perfectly legal for me to use my spouse name. I'll cooperate, but I don't want anyone else to know I'm here"

The younger officer opened his mouth but Officer Mckenna cut in before he could.

"It's not a problem ma'am. Rest assured that your privacy will be respected"

* * *

As soon as she heard the front door close Ashley let herself go into her chair.

"Thank god that's over"

"You will not use the lord's name like that in this house young lady!"

And she was tensed and sitting straight in her chair all again. She frowned when she saw her dear mother in law with a bucket in one hand, filled with cleaning utensils and in the other an apron and yellow gloves.

"Mom…" Spencer started but was cut off immediately.

"No Spencer. If she stays in my home she has to follow our rules. And since she decided to assault someone with a paintball gun, she'll just have to clean the kitchen"

The singer's jaw dropped before she squeaked "What?!"

"I can't ground you, obviously I'd rather have you out. So I'm choosing manual labor. I'll check your work tonight" With that Paula put what she had brought on the table and left.

"She can't do that!?" Exclaimed Ashley as she looked at Spencer for help.

The blonde looked at her father who sighed "Sorry Ashley. This time I think Paula is right"

He nodded and left too.

Ashley opened and closed her mouth a few times before glaring at a laughing Glen.

"This is not funny!"

"From my point of view it is!" He jumped from his seat as she threw a glove at him.

"I'm off to play to my brand new Fallout. Have fun in the kitchen!"

Ashley let her head fall on the table in a groan. She felt Spencer rubbing her back.

"It's going to be okay" And Ashley groaned again.

* * *

A few hours later Glen was on a break, obviously he had been killed, he went to the kitchen.

He found his sister leaning against a wall, head turned to the side being captivated by something.

He turned his eyes to what she was looking at and understood.

Ashley was on all four, butt towards them while she was cleaning the oven.

He snorted before he spoke "And I'm the perv. Spence, stop drooling at the sight of your wife's ass"

Spencer straightened instantly and grew red.

Glen was laughing as he made his way to the fridge and grab something to drink. When he closed the door he saw Ashley sitting on the floor, giving him a look.

"I have a very good ass"

"I have no objection to that. I'd rather not see my little sister so obviously turned on"

He made a face and exaggerated a shiver of disgust.

"Shut up!" Finally manage to say a very red Spencer.

Ashley got up and turned to her wife with a wink. "You know you want me"

It would have been more effective if the singer loosely tied hair wasn't all over the place, the apron and rubber glove didn't help either.

Ashely blew on a lock of hair that was in front of her face and Spencer walked out in a groan.

If she was looking at Ashely like that, thinking she was cute in that outfit…she knew she was definitely screwed. Maybe she should just avoid her altogether.

The brunette turned to Glen. "What?"

He snorted again and turned to irony "Yeah, sexy!"


	7. Chapter 7

So after that Spencer thought it would be best to go for a quick run, and it worked.

She got back to her parents' house feeling better, completely in control.

That all went to hell as soon as she stepped into her bedroom.

Ashley was sitting on her bed in a tack top, her back towards the blonde.

She was moaning as she tried to massage her own shoulder.

Spencer didn't know what to do. "Shit"

The singer turned to her as soon as she heard her speak.

"Thank god you're here!"

Spencer closed the door behind, it's not like she could run anymore. She went to her dresser to pick some clothes, she really needed a shower, all the while she was trying as hard as she could to no look at Ashley.

"Spence! Please, my back hurts already. It will be worse tomorrow. I could really use your hands to relax right now"

The blonde groaned and finally looked at the woman in her bed. "Really?!"

"Come on! Give me a little massage" Whined Ashley.

Spencer was cut off before a sound could leave her lips.

"Pretty please" Added a pouting Ashley.

Alarms were ringing in Spencer's mind. She wanted to keep some distance from Ashley. That was not a good idea.

"I just came back from a run. I'm all sweaty and gross. I need a shower"

"I need a shower too after spending hours cleaning that fucking kitchen and putting up with your mother coming to make sure it was done properly"

Spencer was feeling guilty, she had be punished for protecting her and worst of all she left Ashley alone with her mother.

She sighed "Fine"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ashley as she took off her top, laid on the bed before untying her bra.

Spencer was sure she would need a very cold shower, all that running for nothing.

She could feel her hear beat too fast, her palms got sweaty and she was getting turned on.

"I'm waiting" Reminded her Ashley.

Spencer cleared her throat. "Sorry. I was just…" She trailed off, not sure how she should finish that sentence.

"There is some lotion in my bag" Pointed the singer.

"Right"

The blonde got to Ashley's bag, she didn't go through all her wife's stuff and found what she was looking for quickly.

She stood in front of the bed for a second. Very slowly she got on her keens on the mattress and got close to Ashley.

She poured some lotion in her hand then rubbed her hands together.

Spencer took a deep breath before touching the other woman's skin.

She was warm and soft, but that was okay, she could control herself.

Ashley was biting her lip, pushing her head into the mattress. She wouldn't hold it anymore and moaned.

Spencer froze for a second. Yep, underwear ruined, check. She took a deep breath. In and out, before going back to the massage.

Rubbing the singer's shoulders was a safe place to put her hands, but Ashley kept on moaning.

Spencer was getting lost in the soft skin under her fingers, getting lower on the back in front of her, low enough to pass part of her fingers under the jean's waistband.

Then she would go back up.

Ashley couldn't help but moan. Strong fingers were kneading her back. Her body was reacting on its own, pushing back against the hands.

She rubbed her thighs together to relieve some pressure. She could feel her nipple get as hard as they could against the sheets as she felt fingertips brush the swell of her breasts when Spencer's hands were in her ribs.

Ashely raised her upper body slightly to get more contact but Spencer pulled away from her chest. She could feel her squirm next to her. She looked over her shoulder to see the blonde with her mouth slightly opened, eyes captivated by the movements of her own hands.

She was turned in a weird position though.

"You know it would be easier for you to just straddle me" Ashley was surprise at her own husky voice.

Spencer's hands stopped and she looked up. She looked into Ashley's eyes a got lost for a moment.

"I…I…don't think that's a good idea" Stammered the blonde.

"Look at the way you are twisted to reach by back"

"I…" Spencer looked at the singer's butt, round and firm. Crap. That was not the point.

She was soaked and even if the other woman was wearing jeans she was pretty sure that climbing on her could only make it worse. She'd probably feel it in a matter of minutes.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "I want you to relax, I'm not sure putting my weight on you would really help"

"I don't really want to relax, I don't want my muscles to hurt too much tomorrow. So hop on"

"Ashley…"

"Just straddle me Spencer!" Ordered the brunette.

They both jumped as they heard some kind of weird squeal behind the door, then a voice they both knew. Glen.

"Oh God! I didn't need to hear this!"

Annoyed Spencer yelled "What?!"

"Time to go down for dinner" Was heard through the door.

"We were getting to that before the interruption!" Yelled Ashley back.

Spencer blushed and slapped the singer's back playfully. "Strop being mean to him. She is kidding! We need to take a quick shower and we'll be there!"

"I'm going to be sick" Said Glen as he walked away.

The blonde looked back at Ashley who was cheekily smiling at her.

"We need a quick shower. Together?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last part.

Spencer rolled her eyes, a witty reply that got stuck in her throat as Ashley turned on the bed. Bra barely hanging and barely covering her chest, on which Spencer's gaze was.

"Wanna take it off?" Asked Ashley.

Spencer looked up into her wife's eyes and saw something she didn't expect.

Neither of them moved.

"You are setting the pace" Said Ashley.

After a moment that seemed very long for Ashley but too short of Spencer. The singer spoke again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Spence"

Ashley sat down, holding the bra to her chest before clasping it in the back. Not able to look at Spencer as she did so.

She was going to get up to head to the bathroom when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder.

She gulped as she looked up.

Spencer had a sweet smile on her face. The hand on her shoulder slipped up, along her neck until it reached the back of her head and pulled her forward. Not that she would have moved away.

The blonde slowly leaned closer, looking up at Ashley's eyes before their lips touched.

The soft kissed turned hard. Their bodies moved until their chests touched.

Spencer pulled back and looked at Ashley's face carefully.

The singer was in her own world and let out a sighed.

The blonde smiled again before she gave Ashley a quick peck on the lips.

"Now go take a shower. I'll go right after you" Said Spencer.

Ashley groaned as she let her head fall in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Spencer chuckled before giving a peck on Ashley's neck, smirking as she felt the smaller woman shiver.

* * *

As soon as she was fully clothed Spencer went back to her room to get Ashley. She was pretty sure the singer didn't join the rest of her family alone.

She found her pacing.

"Everything is okay?" Enquired Spencer.

"Yeah, yeah. I just…" She walked up to Spencer. "I don't want to put any kind of pressure on you or anything, but… I'm not sure how I should act around you. I mean…what kind of kiss was that? Was it just fun? Does that mean what I hope it does? Or do…"

Spencer stopped her by kissing her.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are"

Ashley sighed before speaking "Thank god!"

Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her behind her.

"We've taken long enough. Mom is going to be pissed if we take more time"


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was weird. Paula kept on glaring at the singer. Arthur and Spencer were trying to make small talk and Glen was just enjoying the tension, but he stopped from time to time to glare at Ashley too.

Paula had disappeared in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Mr. C went to see who it was and as soon as he was gone Ashley froze as Glen, sitting in front of her told her.

"Enough with the stupid grin!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Glen rolled his eyes at her so she turned to the blonde left by her side.

Spencer had her usual small smile. "You just…have this very pleased expression on your face ever since we joined them"

"Exactly! I don't need to me reminded that you are doing my sister!"

Ashley smirked and winked at her brother in law.

"Spencer! Tell your wife to stop!" Whined Glen.

That was definitely a new one for Spencer, she rolled her eyes before turning to face Ashely who was licking very suggestively what was on her fork.

The blonde was tongue tied for a moment and jumped when she heard a voice yell behind them.

"Ashley Marie Davies!"

The singer didn't move a muscle and her fork dropped with a loud clank in her plate.

Spencer turned until she could see a small brunette a few feet away, hands on her hips.

Ashley got up and face the newcomer.

"Hey Kyla"

"Don't even think about it" Said the feisty brunette, she was pointing at her sister as she slowly stepped closer.

"Do you realize what you did?! Going off like that! Getting married! Do…you…have…any…idea…how…much…trouble…"

Every time she paused in her sentence she was slapping Ashley's shoulders.

Spencer couldn't let her go at it.

"That's enough!"

She pulled Ashley back and put herself between the sisters.

"If you want to be able to talk, it's only without violence"

Kyla paid little attention to the blonde and looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"Aiden can't even leave his place! There are journalists everywhere! Do you have any idea how it is to be seen as a reason why you turned gay?!"

"What's with people thinking you can be turned gay?" Whispered Spencer over her shoulder at her wife.

Ashley shrugged "Straight people"

Spencer nodded and Glen exclaimed. "I take offense to that!"

"Whatever" said the newlyweds at the same time.

Arthur was standing awkwardly in the living room for a while before he went to his son.

"Come on. I think we should give them some privacy"

"They can leave"

"Glen!" Reprimanded his father as he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Barely missing a beat, Kyla went back to her problem.

"Ashley, how could you?!"

"Maybe we should all calm down…" Tried the blonde.

"And you are…?" Enquired Kyla.

"Ah…Spencer"

It was obvious that Kyla wasn't connecting the dots.

"Your sister's…wife"

Looking at her sister again Kyla asked.

"So why couldn't you just call me to tell me you got married?!"

"I was…pretty sure you were going to freak out so…I thought…maybe I could do it…you know…later"

Kyla took a threatening step forward and Spencer raised her hands.

"Wow! No bloodshed in my parents' home"

"Listen. You seem nice hmm…Spencer, but I need to speak to my sister"

"And I need to be sure that you will not bully her"

Spencer looked over her shoulder as she felt a hand on her back. She exchanged a look with Ashley before stepping aside.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes" An annoyed Kyla replied, simultaneously with her sister who said "No".

There was a beat before Ashley spoke again.

"Anything you can say you can say in front of Spencer"

Kyla frowned, looked from her sister to the blonde and back, before breathing out.

"I was pretty sure it was a good fuck gone wrong"

"It's more complicated than that. Spencer isn't a good fuck, she's…"

"Hey!" Cut an offended Spencer.

"No no. You are good, but not just that…it's…ah for the love of god one at a time!"

Spencer crossed her arms but kept quiet.

"Ky. It was a spur of the moment thing. I know it was stupid and irresponsible and…anything else you can think of. But…I can't regret it. I'm falling for that girl Ky"

Okay after that Spencer couldn't remain mad. She blushed a little and tensed when Kyla turned to her, giving her a strange look.

Something was telling her to run as she woman was getting closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm Kyla"

Spencer cleared her throat before she could speak with a normal voice and not squeak.

"Nice…to meet you?"

Kyla pretty much ignored how tensed was the blonde.

"So you got Ashley Davies, my sister, out of the closet and into a committed relationship?"

Spencer looked at her wife. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I…guess. I mean, yes"

Kyla said something unexpected then.

"You do realize that once people know who you are, they'll probably name a toaster oven after you"

Spencer's eyes grew wide and Ashley started to laugh.

"That's not funny!"

Ashley laughed harder and was soon joined by her sister. Spencer sat back down as she started to pout"

"Is it safe to come back?" Asked Glen as he tentatively walked in. "I mean…we heard laughter and…"

"Sorry Glen. The coast is clear. This…is my sister Kyla"

The blonde took a step forward, trying to look as charming as he could.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Glen, Spencer's brother"

Ashley glared as she added to Glen "My very taken sister"

"I see no ring of any kind and no boyfriend by her side"

"She is still taken" Stated the singer.

"Sure. Sure" He gave a charming smile to Kyla who was saved by the older Carlins walking back in.

Kyla was the first one to speak.

"I am so sorry for interrupting your dinner like that"

"It's okay…" Started Arthur.

"We all know how much trouble Ashley can be" Finished Paula with a glare directed at her daughter in law.

"About that. You really need to call Aiden. The least you could do is apologize"

Ashley groaned "Can't I just buy him a new car?"

"No! My boyfriend is in trouble because he was nice enough to help you hide your lesbifriends for years. You pick up a phone and act like a decent human being"

Everyone ignore the fact that Paula snorted.

"But…"

"Now!"

Ashley groaned "Fine"

"For future reference. A new car, that's fine by me" Said Glen before the singer could leave the room.

They all looked at him "What?"

* * *

_So here is another little update. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think._


End file.
